


Kaleman Meets Teen Wolf

by obrienndylann



Category: Kaleman, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kaleman - Freeform, M/M, Teen Wolf Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienndylann/pseuds/obrienndylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaleigh and Ema meet up at New York and finally meet all their friends from Twitter, but they also meet some other very special people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Happens Like This...

**Author's Note:**

> "Congratulations you two. Kaleman has officially happened."

Finally, the day had come, July 16th 2013. Kaleigh was getting on the plane at 5:00am, -she hates waking up early so this was special- she took her seat and got out her phone, she turned on airplane mode and asked one of the flight attendants what the Wi-Fi was. She got on the Wi-Fi and tweeted “I’M ON THE PLANEEE!!! I CANNOT RIGHT NOW. I’M SOBBING.” She sat back on the seat and tried to sleep to pass the time.  
—————————————————-  
Ema woke up that morning, it was 7:00am and she got packed and ready at 9:30am she was at airport and ready to board the plane. Once she found her seat, she immediately got out her laptop and got on Twitter and Tumblr, “IT’S HAPPENING. IM CRAFFING.” She tweeted, “KALEMAN!!” She posted on Tumblr with a happy crying GIF. And proceeded to tweet and tumbl.  
—————————————————-  
After what felt like a billion years, Kaleigh finally landed in New York. Ema and Kaleigh talked to Nick and he agreed to be at the air port and film them meeting. He also agreed to show them around NYC.  
—————————————————-  
Ema got to NYC first cause she’s closer. She was walking through the air port and saw a kid with a sign saying “KALEMAN”. Ema smiled wide and started walking faster, she waved at the kid and he smiled and set down the sign, he stayed standing where he was, Ema ran up and hugged him “NIIIIIICKK!!” He hugged her and was said “EMMAAAAA!” They broke away and Nick said “are you excited? Kaleman is happening!” Ema smiled widely “when is she going to get here?! When did she leave? Have you talked to her??” Nick laughed and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her back and fourth “calm down! She left at six this morning her time. I talked to her four hours ago, she was at her last stop.” Ema nodded and turned facing the gates where Kaleigh would walk through. “Get your camera ready, because Kaleman is going to be epic.”  
—————————————————-  
Kaleigh’s plane landed and the passengers could finally get off the plane, she started walking out, when she realized she left her phone in the seat pocket “crap” she said to herself “way to go Kaleigh.” She turned around and started heading back to the plane to get her phone “if It’s not there hell will break lose.” She said out loud “Ema was right, I talk to myself too much.” She got back on the plane and started for her seat. She got to her seat and checked the pocket. -it wasn't there- “where are you phone?? Hurry up. Let me find you!” Kaleigh whispered to herself. She looked around the seat, under it, behind it, under the seat in front of her. “Wow. Hate my life, where is a damn attendant?” She walked towards the door and it had been shut, “why are you shut?? I didn’t shut you…” She looked around, “hello??” She said out loud “ugh I hate everything.” She went to the front of the plane and found an attendant “hey, I left my phone on here, did you find one or did anyone turn one in??” She asked the attendant, -who by the way was very cute- “what kind, color, and what’s the background on it?” He said, he was taller then her and had blue eyes and brown hair, “iPhone 4, white, Dylan O’Brien shirtless, long hair, smiling, and has black jeans on.” He looked through the few phones and found the one that matched, “looks like you know your phone well” he said smiling handing the phone to her. “I just know Dylan O’brien” Kaleigh said smiling back “thanks man,” she took the phone and walked away. She got out of the plane again and started towards the gate, “if I’m late to get the surprise I got for Ema I will rage.” Kaleigh said, “Jesus I need to pee.” She said “can wait til after Kaleman.” She kept walking past the bathrooms.  
——————————————————  
Nick agreed to be at the air port for both the girls that day, but he just wanted to show them around, why was Kaleigh’s flight taking so long? He wondered. “Flight 216 has landed” one of the ladies came across the intercom ad announced “THAT’S KALEIGH’S!” Ema shouted “GET YOUR CAMERA READY!” and started shaking Nicks arm. “I know, I know, keep a look out for her.” He said smiling and pulling out his phone and turned on the recorder. “Okay, we’re here in NYC, and Kaleigh’s plane just landed! Ema, how do you feel?” he asked turned the phone towards her. “KALEMAN! i feel like you should take the camera off my face and on to the crowd so we can see Kaleigh.” ema said and turned Nick’s hand so the camera was facing the crowd. A bunch of people walked out and got to their place of destination, but no Kaleigh. “Where is she?” Ema said softly, “she should’ve been the first one out. You don’t think she missed her plane at the last stop do you?” She asked Nick. He looked around and said “no, she told me she was getting on it the last time we talked, maybe she had to use the restroom.” The two friends waited. Five minutes passed, “okay I’m getting worried now, Nick. Where is she?” Ema said “I don’t know. Just wait,” the camera was still rolling when a figure appeared at the gate. Ema was holding up the sign that said “KALEMAN” on it and set it down “is that her?” She asked Nick. The figure started running torward the two teens “yep.” Nick said. Ema through the sign down and ran towards Kaleigh. “EMA! EMA EMA EMA!!” Kaleigh shouted “KALEIGHHHH!!!!” They ran up to each other and hugged, Nick walked up behind them and recorded them hugging “congratulations you two, Kaleman has officially happened.”  
—————————————————-


	2. Did That Really Just Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Kaleigh and Ema's jaws dropped, and then they screamed, the loudest scream, they have ever screamed.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Kaleman loves Nick.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening right now!” Ema shouted after Nick turned off the camera. “Ew don’t get sappy on me.” Kaleigh replied scrunching her nose in disgust. Nick laughed at both of them, “come on guys! I have so much to show you and a surprise for you BOTH.” Ema and Kaleigh both looked at each other then back at Nick. “Surprise?” Kaleigh asked “what kind of surprise?” Ema finished for her. Nick was getting impatient, and started pushing them towards the cab “you guys will find out if you hurry up and we can go.”   
—————————————————-  
After the cap was packed full of the girls’ luggage they all piled inside. “I’ll take you to the apartment Ema is renting. You will put your luggage in your rooms or wherever, you will shower, get dressed and look pretty. You have one and a half hours. Got it” Nick explain with a complete serious face, Kaleigh laughed, “a hour and a half?? How do you expect me to look flawless in a hour and a half?” She teased. Ema laughed. “Whatever. Guess you don’t want your surprise” nick said turning his head to look out the window, “yes I do-” “yes she does.” Ema and Kaleigh said at the same time. “Okay then a hour and a half. We’re almost there.”   
—————————————————-  
They pulled up to to apartment -more like condo- and Kaleigh and Ema shrieked. “OHH MYY GODD!!!” They said at the same time. “Nick get our luggage. Or have someone else bring it up, we’re going to go look at our room.” Kaleigh demanded “don’t make him-” Ema started but was interrupted by Kaleigh pulling her arm and leading her inside. Nick sighed and started un-loading the luggage.   
—————————————————-  
Kaleigh and Ema ran inside and Kaleigh pushed the elevator button about 20 times “Kaleigh stop” Ema laughed “you’re going to break it.”   
The elevator finally opened and Kaleigh and Ema got in, “what floor?” Kaleigh asked rushing Ema “Umm,” Ema pulled out a paper and looked “huurryyyy” Kaleigh whined “18th floor.” Kaleigh’s jaw dropped, then immediately closed and smiled widely. She pushed the button labeled “18” and watched as the counter went up “16, 17….” Kaleigh said out loud. The elevator dinged “18!!!” She screamed. Ema rolled her eyes, “room 1869” she told Kaleigh. “Hahaha! Oh my god I can’t!” Kaleigh said laughing hysterically “what???” Ema asked very confused “eighteen-SIXTY NINE!!!” Kaleigh laughed, “wow.” Ema said smiling and rolling her eyes. “COME ON!” She said pulling Kaleigh towards the room. They found their room and Ema pulled out the key, the two girls looked at each other and smiled. Ema unlocked the door and started opening it slowly. Kaleigh sighed loudly and pushed open the door and stumble inside, Ema followed behind. “Oh-” Ema started “my God.” Kaleigh finished, their jaws hung down in awh. It was huge, the living room and kitchen, with glass windows looking out towards New York, it was beautiful. The two girl walked down the hallway and saw two doors, “I CALL THIS ONE!” Kaleigh screamed “you don’t even know what it looks like Kaleigh, how do you know you want it?” Ema asked, “it’s on the right side, duh.” Kaleigh’s logic made no sense. So Ema simply rolled we eyes for the hundredth time sense being with Kaleigh, “whatever” she said chuckling “k we’ll both open the doors on three, ready?” They both grabbed the door knobs and looked at each other “one” Ema said, “two” Kaleigh continued “THREE!” They both said together.   
—————————————————-  
Nick came upstairs with their luggage and the two girls were in their rooms screaming “EMA!? KALEIGH!?” Nick shouted and went to look, he looked inside Ema’s room and saw her on her bed kicking up in the air smiling and laughing, he looked inside Kaleigh’s too see the same “you two are so annoying, like girls bye.” Nick said and walked into the kitchen. “You two have a hour and 25 minutes. Start now!” Nick shouted and got a glass of water.   
~one hour and thirty minutes later~  
“Guys come on! We’re gonna be late!” Nick shouted, Ema and Kaleigh walked out of their rooms “you both look-” nick started but was interrupted by Kaleigh saying “flawless? Yeah I know we do.” They all laughed, “k come on guys. We’re going to be late.” Nick said and motioned them to leave “for what?” Ema asked. “You’ll see. Come on guys.”  
——————————————————  
The three friends pulled up to a dark building in a cab. “What is this place?” Kaleigh asked looking out the window with Ema. “Just wait.” He said smiling, he got out of the cab and walked around to open the door for the two girls, “thanks” Kaleigh and Ema said together smiling. They all walked into the dark building and the lights flipped on and a crowd of people yelled “SURPRISE!!!!!” Ema and Kaleigh jumped, and then focused in on who was in front of them, they were looking at, Ashlee, Gabi, Andy, Jen, May, Maii, Sana, and then… There they were.. Colton Haynes, Tyler Posey, Stephen Lunsford, Tyler Hoechlin, and Dylan O’Brien. Kaleigh and Ema’s jaws dropped, and then, they screamed the loudest scream they have ever screamed.  
—————————————————


	3. Kaleman meets Teen Wolf meets Gashlee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “OH MY GOD!!” “IS THIS REAL?!” “IS THIS A JOKE!?” “I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW!!” The two girls screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gashlee, Niler, Teen Wolf, what more could they ask for?

“OH MY GOD!!” “IS THIS REAL?!” “IS THIS A JOKE!?” “I AM CRYING RIGHT NOW!!” The two girls screamed, they ran up to the men of Teen Wolf and hugged them -Kaleigh obviously ran for Dylan first, Ema to Tyler Hoechlin. - it ended up being a group hug between everyone who was there. Shortly they all separated and Kaleigh and Ema were a sobbing mess. Kaleigh was still hugging Dylan when he said “haha, hey, I’m-” he started “Dylan O’Brien!!!” Kaleigh screamed while still hugging him, Ema forced Kaleigh off of Dylan so that she could hug him, Kaleigh moved over to Lunsford then Colton. “NIICKKK!!!” Posey yelled and walked over to Nick pulling him in to a bear-hug, “POSSEYYY!!!” Nick said back, Ema and Kaleigh turned around with the rest of them and faced the two boys, “how?” Ema asked but was still semi-speechless “well-” Nick started but was interrupted by Tyler “Well, Nick and I were hanging out, cause he’s staying with me because his family is going through a rough patch, I saw him talking about it on Twitter and I’m here for a few months and decided that Seana and I could take him in and he could chill with us. He asked if I could do him a favor, and of course I said yes. I mean he’s my bud. So he told me what it was, and I know you guys from Twitter, so how could I say no?” Tyler said smiling pulling Nick into a side-bro-hug. Kaleigh ran up and hugged Posey “HII! I’m Ka-” she started “Kaleigh, and that’s Ema.” Tyler said and at that moment, Kaleigh and Ema started crying again because Tyler Posey knew who they were! Kaleigh and Ema turned towards the crowd and started meeting and hugging their friends from Twitter, they immediately found Gabi and Ashlee “GASHLEE MEETS KALEMAN!!!” Ashlee shouted, they all hugged and continued around the group of friends, “ANDYY!!!” Kaleigh screamed and ran up to hug Andy “Ka-Leigh!” Andy screamed back, and gave her a hug “did you bring my baby, David with you?” He asked “No.” Kaleigh said and pulled away “not until you pronounce my name right.” She said smiling and skipping off. Ema ran up to Sana and hugged her “what are you doing here?!” Ema said “you didn't think i was gonna miss Kaleman plus THIS did you?” Sana said smiling, Ema smiled and hugged her again. Ema and Kaleigh ran up to Jen “MAMA WOLF!” They screamed and hugged her, Jen laughed “you guys are thee cutest.” Kaleigh and Ema walked around and got a drink and some food before walking back over to the male cast of Teen Wolf, Gabi and Ashlee joined them and the rest were talking separately  
—————————————————-  
Kaleigh sat by Dylan of course, Ema by Hoechlin, and Gabi and Ashlee on either side of Lunsford. “We’re such big fans of you guys.” Ema said to them “huge fans! HUGE!” Kaleigh added on, she turned to Dylan, “our ship name is Kaylan, Kaleigh plus Dylan, I’ve tweeted you every day sense June 6th 2012.” She said smiling they all laughed “ah, so I guess me hardly being online helped didn't it?” He said laughing adorably. “Trust me Dylan, I’ve had to listen to her complain about how you will never know who she is for almost a year now.” Ema said laughing “and now here you are a year, one month and ten days meeting me in person! Isn’t that better then some tweet?” Dylan asked smiling. Kaleigh couldn't talk, she was speechless, Dylan’s face was so perfect. Ashlee could obviously tell that Kaleigh was having a hard time talking because she immediately changed the subject, “Stephen, Gabi and I have been such big fans of you!” She explained. “Oh I know.” He said “and what about Deema?? Where is she at??” Stephen asked, Gabi smiled widely “she doesn’t know Kaleman like most of us do. So she probably didn’t know this was happening.” She explained, “wait-” Ema interrupted. “How many of you knew these flawless men would be here tonight?” Ema asked, everyone in the building raised their hands besides Kaleigh and Ema, they both looked at each other, “and just exactly how long have you known?” Kaleigh asked “couple months” Jen said laughing “I needed to know so that I knew when to be here.” “Plus, Tyler and I have been living with each other for more then 3 months so how did you guys not expect that at least HE would be here?” Nick asked. Ema and Kaleigh looked at each other, “well,” Kaleigh started “looks like we really are clueless.” She finished. Posey turned on a song from his band and everyone started dancing around, Kaleigh stuck by Dylan’s side the entire night, except for when Ema forced her to not follow him into the restroom “thanks for keeping me in check.” Kaleigh said and smiled “it’s what I’m here for.” Ema smiled and said back “and I,” Kaleigh said pointing to herself “am here to show you how to have fun.” She said pulling Ema to the dance floor and dancing wildly. Ema looked at her like she was nuts, “come on!” Kaleigh said motioning for her to dance “umm, no.” Ema said laughing “how many people can say they danced in the same building, next to the flawless teen wolf males???” Kaleigh asked, Ema looked around and then back at Kaleigh and smiled “you’re right.” She said “Kaleman 5ever.” She told Kaleigh then started dancing, everyone was dancing in pairs after about a half hour, they went into their own little groups. It was, Ashlee and Gabi, Jen and May plus Maii, Kaleigh and Ema, Dylan and Hoechlin (who were mostly by Ema and Kaleigh) Posey and Nick, and Andy and Sana. It was absolutely perfect the two friends couldn’t have asked for anything better. They owed Nick the world.  
—————————————————-  
After midnight everyone started leaving, sadly Jen, May and Maii had to go back home because they had work and things to take care of, so Kaleigh and Ema thanked them so much for coming and gave them hugs and said goodbye, Ashlee and Gabi were living together about a half hour away from where the two girls were staying, the Teen Wolf boys were staying at Tyler’s place for a week with Nick, Sana decided to go back home the next day at noon after her and the two girls did some shopping, and Andy and Nick agreed to meet up tomorrow evening to take the two girls out too dinner with Posey and Dylan. Ema and Kaleigh said good bye to everyone from Twitter and then the boys, Kaleigh ran up and hugged Dylan “thank you so much for coming!” She said “Ema and I really appreciate it!” She went over and hugged the others, Ema hugged Dylan after Kaleigh and said “hey, you should follow us on twitter.” She said winking, Dylan laughed “maybe tomorrow evening you two can show me how and do it for me,” he said winking back. “So happy to have met you both!” Dylan said and pulled them both in for a hug, the rest of the cast joined and then after a minute broke away. “C’mon bud.” Posey said slapping Nick’s shoulder “Lets go home! We have a full house tonight.” He said laughing. “See you tomorrow Nick!” Kaleigh and Ema said. The girls got in the cab and started to their apartment.  
—————————————————-  
During the car ride how it was silent for about ten minutes when it finally hit the girls and they started fan girling “THAT JUST HAPPENED!!” Kaleigh shrieked “WE JUST MET MOST OF THE TEEN WOLF BOYS!!” Ema shouted, they pulled each other into a hug and fan girled the rest of the way to the apartment, up the elevator and into their room. Before they went to bed they fan girled some more, gave each other a hug then said goodnight “Kaleman 5ever!!!” Kaleigh shouted from her room, “5ever and ever!!!” Ema shouted back, the two girls barley got any sleep that night but knew the next day had much more in store.  
——————————————————-


	4. Andy, bye,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Tyler are just too good to Kaleman.

The next morning the two girls woke up to banging on the apartment door, “UGHHH!!!” Kaleigh moaned pulling the covers over her head “Eme get the door!” She shouted from under her covers. Ema got out of bed a trudged to the door “I’m coming!” She shouted from the hallway. She opened the door and there was Andy standing there with a dorky smile. “Rise and shine Kaleman!” He said letting himself in and into Kaleigh’s room. “Wake up! Big plans today!” He said pulling the covers off of Kaleigh “nooo!” Kaleigh whined “bye bye” she said curling into the fetal position to get warm. “Wake up!” Andy said clapping “come on, chop chop!” He went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. “Water you doing?” Ema said from the couch, “haha get it? Water.” She laughed at her own joke. Andy rolled his eyes and smiled, then proceeded to walk back into Kaleigh’s room and dump the glass of water on her face. Kaleigh gasped and sat up quickly. “ANDY!!!” She shouted. Andy laughed and hurried out of the room “get ready you two, we’re going out” he said sitting at the bar in the kitchen. Ema got up from the couch and started walking to her room, when Kaleigh came out soaked in water with a angry look on her face and a full glass of water. “What are you doing?” Ema asked “getting Andy back obvi.” Kaleigh replied. “Just get ready, you can get him back when we’re in town or something.” Ema said and took the glass of water. Kaleigh sighed and walked back into her room.  
—————————————————-  
“NIIICCKK WAKE UP!” Posey yelled jumping on Nick’s bed. Nick sat up. “Hey man,” he said yawning “why are you jumping on my bed??” He asked. Tyler laughed, “I’m taking you shopping, gonna get you some style, so you look gnarly tomorrow night for dinner with Kal-” he started “what’s their ‘ship’ name again?” He asked using quote fingers. Nick laughed again and stood up “Kaleman” he said stretching “yeah!” Posey shouted “anyways get dressed.” He said walking out of the room. Nick got dressed and his face cleaned up then walked out of his room into the living room then out of the house with Posey.  
——————————————————  
Kaleigh and Ema walked out of their rooms and were ready to go “you two look fab.” Andy said, “okay let’s go.” He started walking out of the apartment, Kaleigh and Ema looked at each other and smiled, then followed Andy. They got in the elevator and Andy told them the plan “first we’re going to go site seeing, then after that lunch, because yum, food.” He explained “then we’re going to go shopping!” He said clapping “and get you two some pretty dresses for the Kaleman dinner tomorrow night, with the cast, sense its your last night here. Plus Gabi and Ashlee might join.” He continued saying “then we will come back here, Nick will come and we’ll eat some pizza and watch some movies. maybe fo swimming at the pool!” He finished “okay.” Kaleigh said “but I get to sit by Dylan tomorrow night. End of story.” She said, “I want to sit by Hoechlin to be honest.” Ema said but Posey will obviously work too.” Ema said “I wish the girls were here!” Ema told the two teens. Andy smiled and nodded, “yes, yes, to bad they’re not.” He said. The elevator dinged and they all got out and into the cab.  
——————————————————  
Tyler and Nick pulled up to Hollister, “we’re gonna get you looking stylish.” Tyler said “but I want like yours and Colton’s style.. Not teenage douche bag style.” Nick explained. Posey smiled “sounds good dude.” He said starting the car and driving to the store where him and Colton usually shop at together. They walked in and Nick said “this is more like it!” Tyler laughed, “k man, lets look around.” The two boys looks at cloths and picked out some selections then went and had Nick try them on to see if he liked them. “Hey dude,” Tyler said while Nick was trying on some pants “yeah?” Nick said from the dressing room, “well, I know how much the girls like the show,” he started and paused to make sure Nick was still listening “yes?” Nick said “so, I called in a favor…” Tyler explained, “what kind of favor?” Nick asked coming out of the dressing room in the pants he had put on, Tyler shook his head no and Nick nodded then went back in the room to try on a different pair “well, I know how it’s just the boys here.. So I kind of called up Gage, Crystal and Holland and invited them to the dinner tomorrow night.” Tyler finished, there was a crash and fiddling around with the lock before Nick came crashing out of the dressing room “you what?!” He shouted. Tyler laughed “yeah man, hey, nice boxers” he said laughing harder, Nick looked down, he Was wearing Teen Wolf boxers that he got specially made, he went back in the dressing room. “Their going to die tomorrow night.” Nick said, Tyler laughed. They agreed on a outfit, Tyler bought it for him then they went to get lunch.  
—————————————————-  
After the three friends went site seeing they agreed on a deli to have lunch at “I don’t want to leave tomorrow!” Kaleigh said with her mouth full. “Ew Ka-lee, chew with your mouth closed.” Andy said. “Maybe say my name right, then we’ll talk.” Kaleigh said chomping her food. Ema rolled her eyes and laughed then continued eating. “Andy I have a surprise for you tomorrow night.” Kaleigh said “is it going to hurt me??” Andy asked cringing “maybe.” Kaleigh said laughing “it won’t hurt you Andy!” Ema said “I know what it is, trust me it won’t hurt you.” Andy sighed “whatever. You guys just eat your lunch and shush.” They finished eating then walked through the streets til they found a store to look at dresses, skirts, and shirts at for tomorrow nights dinner. “Do you think Dylan will want me if I wear this?” Kaleigh asked holding up a blue short dress. Ema laughed “even if he did Kaleigh, it’s illegal.” She told her, “it’s not illegal if I don’t tell anyone or I enjoy it.” Kaleigh explained sarcastically smiling “you two shut up and go try on those dresses.” Andy said motioning them to go “giving me a headache.” He said as they were walking away “we heard that.” The two girls said at the same time, Andy rolled his eyes and sat in a chair. The two girls agreed on dresses and bought them then left to go back home. Ema bought a pretty medium length red dress, and Kaleigh bought a medium length blue dress. The three went back to the apartment put away their stuff then ordered a pizza.  
—————————————————-  
From: Kaleigh  
Do you want cheese pizza? Cause like that’s what we ordered, also rent some movies on your way over. Couple scary ones, a chick flick, Oooo! Get Teen Wolf the movie! Also Mean Girls.

Nick read the text out loud to Tyler, “looks like we’re going to the movie store.” He said, “Teen Wolf is a great movie!” Tyler said. They got to the movie store and rented Teen Wolf, Mean Girls, and Paranormal Activity 4, then left to drop Nick off. Tyler pulled up to the building “bye bud! You spending the night or what time do you want me to come get you??” Posey asked “umm, I’ll text you” Nick said getting out of the car, “thanks for the cloths!” He said and shut the door and walked into the apartment building.  
——————————————————  
The doorbell rang, “PIZZA!!!” Kaleigh shouted and ran to the door and opened it, it was Nick. “You’re not pizza.” Kaleigh said dissapointed. Nick laughed “no, but I got the movies! Well, Tyler got them.” He said handing them to Ema, “what a great man” Kaleigh said walking to the fridge. “Mean girls, Teen Wolf, and Paranormal Activity 4.” Ema read outloud “good choices.” The doorbell rang again “PIZZA!!!” Kaleigh said slamming the fridge shut and running to the door, she opened it and grabbed the pizza boxs, through the money at the kid, and shut the door. “BLESS.” She said and set the pizza on the counter and opened it then grabbed a peice. The other teens got some pizza then they put in Mean Girls. They all fell asleep on the couch in sort of a puppy pile. Except for Andy, he didn’t like being close, he said it was ‘ratchet’. Nick sent a quick text to Tyler saying he was sleeping over, and then fell asleep, the others close behind.  
——————————————————


	5. All Good Things Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "MY BABY!!!"

Kaleigh was the first to wake up, surprisingly. She got up and went to the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and laughed "oh my god I look like a bag of smashed ass holes." She said to herself. She cleaned her face and brushed her hair and teeth, then walked back out of the living room to see her three friends still sleeping. She walked in the kitchen to get a drink when it hit her, she never got Andy back. She smiled to herself and filled a glass with water. She tip toed over to the couch when Ema started waking up, she looked up at Kaleigh confused. Kaleigh gave her the "shh" look, and helped Ema up to stand by her. Kaleigh poored the glass of water on Andy and he sat up a gasped, Kaleigh and Ema started laughing, which of course woke Nick up, he looked at Andy who was drenched in water and started laughing too. "Done with all of you." Andy said getting up to go get a towel. 

\------------------------------------

After the four friend were up and ready for the day it was about time for some lunch! They all piled into a cab and went to the grocery store. "HOT POCKETS!" Kaleigh yelled, Ema looked at her with a confused look on her face, "what is a Hot Pocket???" She asked, Nick and Andy stared at her then started laughing, Kaleigh joined in. "Am I missing something?" Ema ask them, "I forgot, Canada is another planet." Kaleigh said "Hot Pockets taste like-" Andy started to explain but got cut off by Kaleigh "sex" she said. Nick laughed at them, "God guys." He said chuckling "Ema, a Hot Pocket is pizza in a bread pocket, they're really good." He explained. They all went to the isle with the frozen goods and got some Hot Pockets. after that they went back to the apartment and ate.

\----——---------------------------

From: Posey  
Hey man, I'm picking all of you guys up in two house okay? Be ready.

Nick read the text outloud to the three teens. "I have to go get something before the party." Kaleigh told them "I'll go with you." Ema chimed in, "yeah, I have to go get something too." Nick said. Andy looked at all of them confused, then Kaleigh and Ema looked at Nick confused "Well that's fine, Andy and Posey can just go and then we'll all meet up at the restraunt." Nick told them. "One on one with Posey?" Andy said "can it be Hoechlin?" He asked, they all laughed. "Don't rape Hoechlin, Andy." Kaleigh said and laughed. "It's not rape if he-" Andy started, "shut up all of you." Ema cut in, and finished her Hot Pocket "Jesus that was good to he honest." They all laughed and started getting ready. 

\------------------------------------

To: 801-546-3489  
Are you at the airport?

From: 801-546-3489  
Yes. I am by the gate waiting.

Kaleigh and Ema read the texts together "Andy is going to love us forever." Ema said. Kaleigh laughed and said "mostly me though." Ema pushed Kaleigh, "whatever" she said "just come on, lets go down stairs. The cab is here." She said getting up and walking towards the hallway "CABS ARE HERE!!!" Kaleigh screamed, Nick went in a cab, Kaleigh and Ema in a seperate one, and then Andy went with Posey.

\------------------------------------

From: Posey  
Where R U dude?! B here after the girls okay? 

To: Posey  
I got the girls, we're heading there now, let me text Kaleman and see where they are.

\------------------------------------

From: Nick  
Where are you guys???

To: Nick  
We're 5 minutes away, we have Andy's surprise. Where are you?

"So who am I meeting?" The male voice asked, Kaleigh and Ema both look at him, "he's a big fan of yours." Ema said, he nodded. 

From: Nick   
5 minutes away. I'll see you there.

\------------------------------------

Kaleigh and Ema's cab pulled up to the restraunt and they both got out, pulling the man behind them. They went inside the restraunt and found out where the rest of then were sitting, they went over to the table in the back of the restraunt. The male cast of Teen Wolf, Andy, and Gabi and Ashlee were sitting at the table and all looked over at the two girls and boy. Andy's jaw dropped then let out a scream. "MY BABY!!!" He shouted while he got out of his chair and ran up and hugged the man in between Kaleigh and Ema, they both laughed, "Andy, this is David Archuleta," Kaleigh started to say "David Archuleta, this is Andy." Ema finished. Andy was crying, yes. He was crying "YOLO." Kaleigh told him a big smile "thank you Kaleigh!" Andy said and hugged her "you're welc- YOU JUST SAID MY NAME!!!" Kaleigh shouted. Andy laughed then thanked Ema and gave her a hug, David and Andy sat next to eachother, then Kaleigh and Ema went sit down when they didn't see Nick. "Hey where's Nick?' Ema asked "right here!" A voice said from behind them, Kaleigh and Ema turned around and saw Nick standing with three girls. Who were those girls? Crystal Reed, Hollands Roden, and Gage Golightly. Kaleigh and Ema both screamed again, the loudest scream, ever.

\------------------------------------

The two girls ran up to the female Teen Wolf cast and hugged them. Gabi and Ashlee came up after them and said hi. After things settled down they all sat down to eat. "I want to make a toast, I think it's called?" Nick said standing up and laughing. "I'm so glad all of you could be here, Kaleman, Kaylan, Tyman, Niler, Gashlee, Andy and David, Holton, it's great we all got to meet and I'm so thankful to Tyler who took me in." Nick said and looked over at Tyler who gave him a thumbs up "and I wish we could all stay here forever, but we can't. But let's all deffinatly do this again! Cheers!" Nick finished and raised his glass, the rest of the table said cheers and raised their glasses too.

\------------------------------------

The dinner lasted til eleven thirty. Everyone talked, and visited, and took pictures, it was great. None of them wanted it to end, but at the end of the night they all had to say good bye because Kaleigh and Ema were leaving tomorrow morning. "I don't wanna go." Kaleigh said hugging Dylan. "Here," he said handing her a paper "here's my number, give it to Ema too, you guys can text me whenever, and I'll for sure follow you BOTH on Twitter." He said and winked. "Why does this perfection have to end to be honest." Ema said while hugging Hoechlin. He laughed and said "I'll follow you on Twitter tonight okay?" He said smiling. Ema smiled widely and nodded. They all said good bye and Kaleigh, Ema and David got in the cab and left.

\------------------------------------

Kaleigh and Ema woke up the next morning and knew exactly what this meant. "Ugh." Kaleigh said getting out of bed, and started packing. Ema came in her room with her suitcases and sat on her bed while she finished packing "this sucks." She finally said looking down to her lap, "yeah, yeah, oh well. We'll see each other again soon." Kaleigh said zipping we suitcase closed, they walked down the hall and towards the door, they both turned around and looked at their apartment "bye." They both said and walked out. David left last night so they just went down stairs where they saw Nick and Andy, they both hugged them and Andy said "don't go. Kaleman forever." He said, "k guys, it's fine. Ema and I will see each other again soon! We're gonna live together, duh." Kaleigh said and grabbed her suitcase taking it to the cab. They loaded their stuff in the cab then all piled in and headed to theairport.

\------------------------------------

They got to the airport and got their stuff then headed to the gate where they would finally go seperate ways. Nick decided to record it because he knew they would want the 'goodbyes' in the Kaleman video they would make. They got the the gate and set down their suitcases. Kaleigh was looking at anything but Ema, "well, I'll talk to you on Twitter! We'll SKYPE when we both get home okay?" Ema said. Kaleigh didn't answer, Ema pulled her in for a hug and then it came, the tears. They both started crying "I don't want to go." Kaleigh said hugging Ema. "I know, me either. But all good things come to an end." She said. "Ew, that sounds like that email, but this isn't the end, okay? Like, promise me it won't be." Kaleigh said. They were both still hugging and Ema said "I promise," they broke the hug and Kaleigh quickly wiped her tears away. "Bye guys." She said and walked over to hug Andy and Nick, Ema did the same then they both started walking towards their planes. They looked back at eachother and waved. 

THE END


End file.
